


堕落日记（2）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 15





	堕落日记（2）

“阿恒，你有什么梦想吗？”  
天台很高，可以俯瞰整座城市。风把刘海吹起来，露出少年人光洁的额头。那个年纪人还有梦想，还愿意把它挂在口头上。  
“有啊，我想吃老街口的牛肉浇饭，明天得找个热闹地方去开开张弄点钱了。”  
陆思恒嚼着一块泡泡糖，吹起来的泡泡被风吹破，糊在鼻子上。他傻笑了一会，偏头去看刘也，看到他泛黄的T恤领口又多了一个洞，破牛仔裤的边缘穿的磨出白边。  
“那你呢，你有什么梦想？”  
“我想赚钱，赚很多很多钱。”刘也眼睛看着远方，指着远处金碧辉煌的大厦：“总有一天，我要住到那里面去。”  
“你看你不是也总想着钱么，干嘛老嘲笑我是个小偷？”他嫌弃的推搡了一把刘也：“然后呢？有钱了你想干什么？”  
“我不知道，应该就什么都不想要了吧？”  
“行，那等你骗到那么多钱再说吧，现在不如想想是吃牛肉浇饭还是吃海鲜面。”

“小扒手一点追求都没有。”  
“小骗子你有什么资格说我？”

刘也笑了，他撑着围挡一跃而上，站在天台的边缘，张开手臂拥抱穿过指间的风。他张扬的，年轻的脸映衬在霓虹灯的光芒里，神采夺目。  
“我要站在这个城市之上！”  
他大声说。声音传了很远，淹没进喧嚣的都市夜景中。  
“你现在就在房顶上！”陆思恒吃吃的笑着大声回应他。  
“风很大，还很冷，你害怕吗？”

“我不害怕，我只害怕我做不到。”

————————————————————————

“把人带上来。”  
阿祥被掀开面罩的时候，发现自己跪在一个一片漆黑的空房间里，只有一束强光打在他的身上。四面分别站着几个黑衣服的保镖。在他对面，摆着一张硕大的办公桌，有个人坐在黑影里，看不清面孔。  
陆思恒半倚着桌子站在他正前方，双手抱在胸前，嘴里嚼着一块泡泡糖，时不时吹个泡泡，一副兴趣盎然的表情，看起来倒像是小学生逛游乐园的样子。  
“哎，知道为什么叫你来这儿吗？”他挑挑眉毛问阿祥，一双眼睛却眯起来，让人分不清是无害还是危险。  
阿祥点点头，接着马上又摇了摇头。他清楚自己违背陆思恒的意思，在几天前与高嘉朗的那场比赛里没有放水。但这并不是件大事，随便找个借口解释，或者罚点钱认个错就能应付过去，绝对不止于，因为这件事被带到这个压抑的地方，架势像是要被审讯一样。  
“你不知道啊？”陆思恒夸张的惊叹一声，露出一副惋惜的表情。他无奈的打了个指响，手伸到后腰，抽出来一副别在腰上的甩棍就要上前，但他身后，那个神秘人，指关节轻轻敲了两下红木的桌面，陆思恒便停下脚步附耳过去。几句耳语过后，便连声称是的退开。  
阿祥一下子就明白了自己在什么地方，明白了桌子后面坐着的那个人是谁。

地下城的老板。

人们把这个地方成为地下城。不仅仅因为它位于城市的下方，是一个体积庞大的底下宫殿。更是因为，这里包涵赌场、拳台、妓院夜店、私人拍卖场等等一切游走在法律与道德边缘的场所。富人在这里寻求刺激，彰显地位和财富。穷人在这里谋生，做着一步登天的美梦。  
而这场虚幻之梦的缔造者，是一个被称为“老板”的人。没人知道他的名字，也极少有人见过他。有人巧合见过背影，说她是个风姿绰约的年轻女人。有人与他打过生意上的交到，说他成熟老练，是个狡黠的中年男子。但这都是揣测，他几乎不在地下城里露面，所有事情都是吩咐给几个心腹去做。  
这其中最得力的就是陆思恒。他手下分管着拳场和夜店的所有事务，几乎相当于老板的口舌和手脚。所以能让他如此俯首帖耳的人，也只有老板。

阿祥顿时五雷轰顶。他没明白自己究竟犯了什么不可饶恕的错，竟然要老板亲自出面。

“老板……我没有……”他张口结舌的解释，老板的手段他知道。所以也不清楚自己错究竟在哪里，总之是先服软再说。  
陆思恒得了吩咐，向四面的保安做了手势，他们便纷纷退下。偌大的办公室里，只剩下了他们三人。

“老板让我问你，跟Lang的那场比赛，我是怎么吩咐你的？”陆思恒问。他的神色已经不像开始时那样随意，声音也低沉下来。  
“您让我输掉，随便对两招就行，不要下狠手。”他有一说一，不敢再置身事外。  
“但是你还是用全力打了。我不管结果，你没有按我说的做。阿祥，你可以啊，公报私仇玩的漂亮，还差点把我给带进去。”  
陆思恒扯住他的头发，强迫他往后仰头。强烈的白炽灯照射眼睛，灼烧感让他挣扎，却又不敢反抗。  
“我想赢，我真的太想赢了，您给我一个机会，下次我真的不敢了。”他俯下身子求饶，扯住陆思恒的裤脚。他和高嘉朗有恩怨是一回事，更重要的，只要打败高嘉朗，他的身价就可以再上一成，就意味着会有更多的登台机会，挣到更多的钱。来地下城讨生活的人，没有人不喜欢钱。  
“那可不行。”陆思恒捏住他的下巴晃了晃，把嘴巴里的泡泡糖吐在地上：“你也不是第一天在地下城打拳了，老板只留听话的人，你应该比谁都清楚。可别怨我，怨就怨你挺聪明一个人，非在这种事上犯糊涂。”  
“我以后都会听话，老板您让我怎么打我就怎么打。您还用得上我对吧？我现在价也很高的，我可以再跟Lang打一次，您来操作，我保证能帮你赚很多钱，求求您……”  
一个将近一米九高的强壮男子，跪在地上几乎是声泪俱下的哀求，场景滑稽又讽刺。刘也没有说话，他伸出两指对陆思恒打了个手势，示意他赶紧干脆利落的结束，他还有事要办。  
陆思恒点点头，掰开阿祥抓着他衣襟的手指：“我也不跟你废话了，老规矩，断一条腿，离开底下城。老板念着你确实尽过心，就不用你赔违约金了。怎么样，很大度吧？”  
打断一条腿，即便再接上，以后也没有办法再打拳。而以地下城的关系，即便是报到警局，恐怕也是睁一只眼闭一只眼的不敢管。像他这样有案底的黑拳手，以这种方式离开地下城，几乎就没有生存手段，变成垃圾一样的废物。所以此话一出，阿祥知道没有了回旋余地，身子一软，几乎瘫在地上。  
“老板我求求您，我以后好好打，我可以打的很好……都是养狗，您养我绝对比养Lang有用，他那种废物，没办法帮你做事的，他……”  
阿祥的话戛然而止。因为刘也快步走在跟前来，一脚踢在他脸上。这一脚力气极大，即便是满身肌肉的拳手，也被踢得滚出去，晕头转向的伏在地上粗喘，嘴角淌下一道血线。  
他喘息着挣扎抬头，因为背光看不清身前人的脸。只模模糊糊看到一个轮廓，听到一个清冷的声音低沉的传来，像是地狱里的判官，没有一点温度。  
“你没有资格说他，你连他的脚指头都比不上。”

阿祥万念俱灰。他知道自己即便出了地下城后半生也没办法东山再起。怒上心头，一股气顶上心头。他双眼赤红突然暴起，肌肉盘结的手臂伸向刘也，想在自己下地狱之前，也一并毁掉这个将自己置于深渊里的人。  
但他没想到，电光火石间，刘也反应极快，往右错步躲开了那一记重拳，然后顺势拉住他的手臂，膝盖重重踢向他的胸口。仅仅三招，曾经笼中斗最好的拳手，就被脱力的按在了地上。  
“哎呀呀我说你这个人也真是的，自己走出去不好吗？非得要闹到找人抬你出去的地步？”  
陆思恒抱怨着按住阿祥，一面叫人进来收拾残局。等到一切处理干净，他走到已经坐会转椅上的刘也身边，才发现它脸色有点不好，一只手臂垂在身侧。  
他愣了一下往下看去，才发现血从手臂上流下来，滴滴答答的滑落，已经在椅子边的地毯上染红了一小片。  
“怎么回事？”他皱了眉头，蹲下去端详刘也的手臂，发现整个小臂从掌心到肘窝被划开一道长长的血口。  
“那小子的指刺，大意了，刚刚没看到。”  
指刺是拳手们打黑拳时很常用的一种道具，外观看起来像是戒指，但在内侧却又金属制的硬尖，必要的时候可以转出来成为武器。

“严重吗？”  
“没事儿，这点小伤。”刘也满不在乎的接过陆思恒递来的毛巾，擦了擦顺着手臂滴下来的血。伤口触目惊心，皮肉向外翻着，血源源不断渗出来，顺着白皙的手臂蜿蜒而下。但刘也眉头都没有皱一下，这些年他经历的事很多，与之相比，手臂上一条口子就微不足道起来。人的情感是会麻木的，你经历过更重的波折，就会觉得小事不值一提。当然，身体也是这样。  
陆思恒看着他神情淡漠的给自己简单止血，像是拿着一条别人的胳膊一样敷衍了事，忍不住倒吸一口凉气。  
“怕他手里拿个玩意不干净，我叫人给你消毒处理一下吧？”  
刘也抬起来手臂端详了一下，“嗯”了一声。但很快，他就改变了主意，叫住了陆思恒。  
“等等，不用了。”  
他像是想起来什么一样，抿起嘴角来轻轻笑了一下。陆思恒抱着自己的肩膀夸张的哆嗦一下，然后翻了个白眼。  
“我靠你不是吧，我都有点心疼高嘉朗了……”  
刘也没有搭理这个脱线的人，他套上外套，隐藏起来自己受伤的手臂和染了血的T恤衣角，背上包准备离开。  
头走的时候回头冲陆思恒挑挑眉毛：“吐地上的泡泡糖给我清走，说你多少次了还不听，下次再让我看见就给我舔掉！”

“你这个人！！！”关门声传来，屋里只剩下了暴走的陆思恒：“给你当牛做马就算了，还帮你撒谎擦屁股！艹尼玛的小骗子！”

刘也顺着那台只有他在用的私人电梯，一路从高层的办公室下到负三层的地下城。他对着电梯里的镜面整理自己的衣服，把手臂挡的更严实一些，头发弄得凌乱一些。最后，他收起自己锋利的眼神，换上要面对高嘉朗的，那个单纯干净的面孔。  
他看着镜子里的自己，穿着简单的白T恤和高嘉朗的旧夹克，背着双肩背包，朴素的与任何一个普通大学生没有区别。还有他的眼睛，清澈又深情，还有些无所畏惧的光彩。他知道这些足够吸引高嘉朗，足够诱惑，足够让猎物义无反顾的踏进来，然后再也无法自拔。  
他对着镜子笑了一下，用最青涩却又有些色气的表情。纯洁与诱惑调和统一，看似不着边际的两种气质归于一体，可以让任何人疯狂。  
“你爱上我了吗？”他看着镜子里的自己问。像是在排练，在寻找最完美的方式，风情万种间直白的摄人心魄。但转瞬，眉宇间多了一点悲伤。无奈的，着魔的，他说：“没关系，你会彻底爱上我的。”

刘也轻车熟路的溜进笼中斗赛场的后台。他从陆思恒那里看过今天的比赛时间表，这个时间，正好是高嘉朗打完所有比赛，回后台收拾东西的时间。从赛场通往休息室，有一个不起眼的拐角。刘也就在这里坐下，抱着自己的膝盖，一副可怜巴巴的样子。  
他受伤的手臂还在火辣辣的发麻，血流的有点多头有点晕。但这不重要。刘也拍了拍自己的脸让自己清醒，然后从地上蹭了一点灰尘抹在自己衣服和裤子上。  
守株待兔十几分钟，猎物终于出现了。

高嘉朗今天打表演赛，陆思恒安排他带带新人。这种比赛过招间都是虚的，所以连着两场也没怎么耗费体力。而且，他知道刘也被陆思恒带走了，从始至终无心恋战，草草打完了事。一出来赛场就打算赶紧回休息室换了衣服去找刘也。  
他穿着运动短裤，赤裸的上身披了条毛巾，一边擦头发一边急匆匆的走路。路过转角的时候，却看见那个扰乱他心思的人缩成一小团可怜巴巴的坐在地上。

“刘也？怎么回事？你怎么在这儿呢？”  
他走过去伸手，想把刘也从地上拉起来。但是坐着的人没有起来的意思，他抬头看着高嘉朗笑了，像是很开心的样子。  
“这里面好大啊，我转了好几圈都找不到你。”  
于是高嘉朗顺势蹲在他旁边，曲起手指敲了敲他的脑门：“你在后台转悠当然找不到我，我在前面打比赛呢。怎么样？阿恒难为你了没有？”  
刘也抿着嘴摇摇头，有点有气无力的感觉：“没有。陆先生其实人很好，他让我……”说到这里，他费力的深深吸了一口气，才继续说下去：“他让我负责打扫赛场抵债，所以我就不用去……我就不用……”  
失血过多的晕劲儿又上来，刘也半真半假的向旁边倒去。高嘉朗吓了一跳，赶紧把人拉进怀里，慌张的摸他的手和脸颊。他手脚冰凉，额头上全是冷汗。动作间蹭开了衣襟，衣角猩红一片，非常吓人。  
“刘也！怎么回事？怎么了？”  
高嘉朗拽着他的手，强迫他把手臂露出来。一条乍眼的红色血痕从小臂直至掌心。刘也瑟缩了一下，挣扎着往后扯了一下手臂。疼痛让他皱紧眉头，咬着嘴唇，眼睛里闪烁着泪水。  
他知道刘也身体不好，瘦的吓人，再加上失血，这时恐怕已经虚弱到了极点，嘴唇和脸蛋一点血色都没有，整个人软在自己怀里。高嘉朗心疼的连呼吸都快停滞了。这几天里，他熟悉的刘也是坚强快乐的，甚至偶尔有点蛮横骄纵，都那都很可爱，生机勃勃的让人疼爱。但现在，却像是一个破布娃娃一样依偎在他怀里，软绵绵的抱着他，像是害怕的在寻找依靠。  
他像捧着一个鸡蛋壳一样的抱着怀里的人，尽可能的传递给他体温，亲吻他冰凉的鼻尖，轻声细语的安慰：“别害怕，我在呢，我带你去医院，很快就会没事的……”  
温柔是一个看上去就和他不搭调的词语，但现在，他做的很好。

刘也的嘴唇有点委屈的撅起来，虚弱的摇了摇头。  
“我不去医院，我不喜欢医院。你带我回家吧，回家躺一会我就好了。”

他是真的没什么事。头晕和发冷是失血之后实实在在的生理反应，但虚弱到这种地步确实有演技的成分。他十七岁那年为了取得当地掌权势力的信任参与械斗，被人捅了三刀，还能撑着架着陆思恒走到医院去才晕了过去。相比之下，现在的情形真的小巫见大巫，不值一提。  
可是现在情况不一样，一方面，他确实想让高嘉朗心疼。他知道人一旦开始心疼另一个人，就像是陷入泥潭无法自拔。另一方面，高嘉朗，他确实安心。不再需要硬撑着，不再需要提心吊胆，甚至可以放心的晕过去，他知道高嘉朗一定会照顾好他。即使现在还不是因为爱，即使只是要对他负责任，也一定会做到。

“真的不用去医院吗？”高嘉朗眉头皱着，担忧的问。他找了块毛巾紧紧扎住刘也的创口止血，然后把他裹在浴巾里保持体温。  
“不用去，真的，高嘉朗，咱们回家吧好不好？我想回家……”刘也伸出手去，冰凉的手指头抚上高嘉朗的眉心，帮他抹开紧皱的眉头，露出一个甜甜的笑容。马上，他的手掌就被另一个温暖的掌心包住，放在唇边细细亲吻。  
“好，我们回家，家里有药水和绷带，我帮你处理伤口。”

高嘉朗抱着刘也走去出拳场的时候，在大门口碰见了陆思恒。

陆思恒看见这一幕，含着水果糖翻了个白眼，心里头骂骂咧咧的，但还是马上把自己调整到表演状态。  
“哎？这是怎么了？刘也，就让你整理了一下储藏间的柜子，怎么还给累成这样了？以后我可不敢用你了……”  
高嘉朗一个眼刀飞过去，杀气腾腾，饶是陆思恒也识相的闭了嘴，退后两步不敢挡在路上，生怕多说一句就被人打掉门牙。  
“陆先生，是我不小心，柜子隔断上有颗钉子，我不小心把胳膊给划了个口子……”  
半是真心，半是表演的，陆思恒吐槽他这出苦肉计：“啧，划个口子就这样了，别是装的吧……”  
刘也半张脸埋在高嘉朗的怀里，仗着这个抱着自己的人看不到，咬牙切齿的用唇语骂到：“滚犊子！”

高嘉朗的手很厚实，手指很粗，指腹和掌心都有些薄茧。这些年他维持生计做过很多苦工，除了打拳还有些卖体力的重活。他的手没有做过什么细致的事，连做饭切的土豆也大的很粗犷。  
可是现在，他一手捏着沾了碘酒的棉签，一手掂着刘也细瘦的胳膊，每个动作都轻的像是在抚摸一朵柔嫩的玫瑰花苞，小心翼翼中带着点怜爱。他一边涂药水一边吹气，把刘也当做三岁小孩子一般笨拙的哄着。  
偶尔，棉签碰到伤口的时候，刘也会随着他的动作颤抖。高嘉朗懊恼的停下动作，抬头看躺在床上的刘也：“弄疼你了吧？很痛吗？”  
刘也垂着眼睛看他，松开被自己咬的鲜红的嘴唇：“很痛……”但马上，他换上了一副轻松的神色，一双上挑的眼睛弯起来：“你亲亲我吧，亲亲我我就不疼了。”  
高嘉朗凑过去，从他的额头开始，一路吻到嘴唇。毕竟已经是赤裸相见过的关系，亲吻也自在温情了很多。刘也生涩的回吻，滑腻的舌头相互纠缠抚慰，缠绵间忘却一切痛苦。  
“没力气就不要笑了，笑的我心疼。”暖唇相抵，高嘉朗喃喃的说。

“已经好很多了，休息一会就感觉力气都回来了。”刘也撑着身子坐起来，靠在枕头上，举起手臂配合高嘉朗给他缠绷带，看着白色的棉布一层层包裹住自己的皮肤。  
“原来真的很疼。”他突然眉头没脑的说。  
高嘉朗像是没听清，或者没听懂，下意识的问了一句：“什么？”  
“我说，原来受伤真的会很痛。那天你替我去打拳，受的伤一定也很疼吧？你还伤了那么多处……”  
这话半真半假。他是今天才知道受伤很痛的吗？当然不是，身上那几个道口浅的几乎已经看不见，金属割进身体里那种冰冷的痛感却依然还在，清晰的如同最顽固的记忆。但他并不在意，痛是他最习以为常的东西。  
可是那天，他看见高嘉朗从拳场走出来的时候，看见他嘴角那处触目惊心的伤口，明明知道对于一个拳手来说，这几乎是家常便饭，但还是心疼了。他知道那处伤口是因为他，为了救他。这是他亲手设下的一个圈套，却像一把刀子一样插在自己心里。

刘也觉得有什么变得不一样了。一开始，他只是想撒个谎，骗得高嘉朗的注意力，赢得一点他的怜悯之心，然后顺理成章的入侵他的生活。但现在，如果可以，他想保护他。保护他的身体，他的名声，他的骄傲。  
以什么方式呢？暴力的，血腥的，或者欺骗的什么都可以。这是他仅有的，他熟悉的，全部。

高嘉朗听他说完那句话，静静地看了他一会。眉宇间一片温柔神色，眼底却像战场一般兵荒马乱。  
他突然笑了一下，闭了闭眼睛凑上来吻刘也的鼻尖，然后以额头抵住他的额头轻轻磨蹭。  
“你是第一个跟我说这样的话的人。”  
关心他有没有受伤的人很多，因为对于一个拳手来说，每一处伤口都有可能影响下一次的胜算。那些在他身上压下大把大把钞票的人们，抱着虚伪的笑问他状态的时候，脑子里想的无非就是旁敲侧击，得到一点讯息，下注能够更稳一点而已。这是这些年第一次，第一次有人把他当做活生生的人，而不是一件商品。

夜晚，凉风下来，透过半开的纱窗吹进屋里。薄纱的窗帘微微飘起来，一片月光洒在地板上。  
刘也枕在高嘉朗的胸口上，漫不经心的打量爬上窗前的月亮。一层薄光打在高嘉朗高挺的鼻梁和硬朗的下颌，整个锋利的轮廓也显得柔和很多。他受伤的那只手被人笼在手掌里细细抚摸，从指间到掌心，薄茧摩擦指腹，像是在用手指做爱，胶合间很有些缠绵的味道。

皮肤紧贴的身体结实温暖，耳边传来的心跳声规律沉稳。凉风拂过脊背和鬓角，刘也舒服的像猫一样蜷起身子，以侧脸轻蹭高嘉朗的脖颈，似是有意无意的撒娇。  
“今天怎么突然就让你去打扫储藏间了？陆思恒吩咐的？”  
高嘉朗的声音低低的，说话的时候气息扑在他额头上，胸口微微颤动，刘也觉得新奇好玩，就把嘴唇抵在他胸口上，含含糊糊的回应。  
“陆先生说，是他去跟老板求了情。正好拳场缺一个清洁工，就把我安排过去。虽然还债会还的慢一些，但是对我来说已经很好了。”  
高嘉朗嗯了一声，手指无意识的在他光滑的背上反复逡巡。  
“我觉得陆先生人不错，就是嘴有点毒，但是心思还是好的。他也是在人手下办事，很多事自己做不了主，你不要老是凶他……”  
“躺在我怀里替别的男人说话，你是觉得我不舍得揍你吗？”高嘉朗故意换上凶巴巴的语气，不轻不重的捏了捏他的鼻尖。刘也笑着躲开，给自己找了个更舒服的位置重新窝好。

高嘉朗把玩着刘也的一缕头发：“不说阿恒人怎么样，这些年对我确实很照顾。如果不是在地下城认识的他，我们大概可以做很好的朋友。”  
“你很讨厌地下城吗？”刘也问：“我以为，你在这里是很厉害的拳手那么多人都喜欢你，你也应该很喜欢这里。”  
他试探高嘉朗的口风，明知故问的要他说自己的态度。  
“谈不上讨厌，也说不上喜欢。因为地下城本来不就应该存在。我不知道建立它的人初衷是什么，但是现在，它确实给了很多人虚幻的希望，再让他们绝望。我就是这其中的一个。”  
刘也愣住了。他那只受伤的手本来被平稳的放在高嘉朗胸口上，现在却无意识的握紧，紧到指甲陷进手掌中，压出紫色的血痕。  
再开始这个始于谎言的计划之前，刘也以为高嘉朗是恨地下城的。这个地方禁锢他，又让他没有办法抽身离开。所以他很清楚，如果自己以地下城老板的真实身份接近，恐怕得到的只会是冷言冷语的客套和仇恨的眼神。但他没有想到，高嘉朗甚至连一点厌恶都不愿意留给这座由他建立的地下城。  
他对他没有感情，好的坏的都没有。

高嘉朗很快注意到了他的异样。但顺理成章的会错了意。他以为是自己的这番话让刘也想起来了自己父亲的死，所以懊恼的连忙道歉。但他岂能知道，连这件事，也是刘也计划好了编纂出来的谎言。  
“对不起，我不该提这件事，没事了有我在，以后我都会和你在一起……”  
他捏着刘也的下巴细细吻他，企图用这种方式让他回神。刘也没有道理拒绝，他心不在焉的回吻，大腿顺理成章的缠住对方，两人纠缠着吻到一处，一个想用这种方式弥补自己的食言，转移对方的注意力，一个心中揣度难安，急需情绪发泄的出口。

“但是现在，我还挺感谢地下城的。”高嘉朗抱紧怀中单薄的人，吻着他的锁骨动情的低声轻语。  
“我在哪儿遇见的你，已经足够抵过所有不好的事情。”

刘也身体僵了一下，突然抬头盯着高嘉朗看。他的眼睛里有细碎的光芒，看上去很震惊，又深情的泫然欲泣。  
高嘉朗不知道他为什么会有这样强烈的冲突情感，但是，在他企图搞清楚之前，刘也闷不做声的扑了上来，几乎是咬着他的嘴唇的，狠狠吻了上去。

“我们做吧。”急切的撕咬间，刘也喘着说。  
“不行……你今天身体不好，不能……”他怕碰到刘也的伤处，不敢把他推开，只能在唇齿分开的短小瞬间，抬起身来出声制止。可是刘也没有允许，他气势汹汹的把他按回枕头里，像头歇斯底里着发泄的小兽。  
“我没有问你！我是说，我要做。”

高嘉朗觉得自己那点值得自豪的自制力现在又在摇摇欲坠。他在刘也面前好像总是像个赤裸裸的婴儿。所有情绪都被放大，所有渴望都变得直接。他抛开一切束缚，在刘也的引领下踏入极乐，灵魂和肉体一起，盘旋着进入云巅之上。  
刘也跨坐在他身上，后穴含着他的阴茎吞吐，光裸的上身绷紧挺直向后仰去，在朦胧的月光里划出一道漂亮的弧线。  
有那么几次，他想打开灯，想看看这具漂亮的身体会不会泛着淡粉色的柔光，想看清他的所有表情，是怎样半是痛苦半是沉醉的欲仙欲死。  
但是刘也不允许，他咬着嘴唇上下摆动自己的身体，把那根硬热的肉棒死死夹住，不给他一点离开的余地。理所应当的，高嘉朗很快放弃开灯的念头，他用一条手臂支撑着自己抬起身体，另一只手扣住刘也的后颈与他接吻，辗转间，吞下彼此的喘息和呻吟。

“我喜欢你深一点……”刘也断断续续的说。他有点脱力，软绵绵的依偎在那个拥着他的结实怀抱里，受伤的那只手可怜兮兮的垂着。高嘉朗下身动的又快又重，这次做爱刘也要不上次适应的多，可以完全适应他的大力冲撞，软热的体内像是有意识一样，细密的包裹上来，快感刺激的他满身汗水，连眼睛都红了起来。  
欢爱之余，高嘉朗仅仅残存一点理智。他掂着刘也那条手臂，温柔的从指尖开始舔吻，顺着精致的手腕一路吻上去，在颈窝处辗转吮吻，痴迷的反复磨蹭。  
“舒服吗？刘也，喜欢吗？”他抵着刘也的额头喘息着问，呼吸喷在对方的锁骨上，烫的像是能吐出火来。  
“喜欢，我喜欢你。”  
刘也伸着舌尖讨吻却没能如意，心急的向前躬身，却不经意间让身体里的硬物抵到最敏感的那个地方，声音突然拔高，带着哭腔绷紧身体，在几乎窒息的快感中达到高潮。高嘉朗看着瘫软在怀里的那张干净面孔被自己亲手染上瘾糜色彩，一种邪恶的成就感油然而生，在对自己的鄙夷和满足中，快感陡然堆砌，几下重重的插入，他咬着刘也的下唇，把热液散在他身体中。

高潮后让人全身放松的脱力感持续了好久。刘也软绵绵的依偎在高嘉朗怀里，半是抱怨半是撒娇的咬了一口他胸口的肌肉，觉得口感着实有点太硬，才哼哼唧唧的放开。  
“疯子，怎么用这么大力，快被你给捏碎了。”  
高嘉朗笑着捏捏他的鼻子，打开昏黄的床头灯捧着他的手臂检查伤口，看到并没有再次裂开出血，才放心的帮他擦干净身体，塞进被子里。  
“太舒服了，没忍住。”他凑在刘也耳边说，声音有点哑，特别性感，闷在被子里的人耳朵尖都红了起来，一双亮晶晶的眼睛转来转去。  
“那你爱上我了吗？爱上我了吧？”他眨巴着眼，带着期盼的看向高嘉朗，如果有尾巴，也一定摇了起来。  
“你才认识我多久？”他戳戳刘也的脑门：“就说你爱上我了？你了解我吗？”  
刘也撇撇嘴：“啧，老派。一见钟情不行啊？”他侧过身去，搬着高嘉朗的脸看他的眼睛，又露出那种让高嘉朗心悸的坦然神色。  
“而且我也很了解你啊，我知道你拳打的很好，你会弹吉他，你喜欢吃炖菜，你有三双很丑的破皮靴，我还知道你……”他凑过去在高嘉朗耳边说了句禁忌又下流的话，语气天真又无辜。  
高嘉朗一张老脸通红，咬着牙捏他的脸蛋：“但是我觉得我还不够了解你……”  
听到这话，刘也来了兴致，他从被子里坐起来，认真的像一个小学生一样，盘腿坐在高嘉朗对面。  
“我叫刘也，今年24岁，本地人，天蝎座，大学读的艺术学专业，喜欢猫和黑色，会跳一点现代舞，喜欢唱歌但是唱的不太好……”  
他光着身子一本正经的自我介绍，样子特别滑稽又特别可爱。高嘉朗心痒难耐，把他抱进怀里吻他，打断他的演讲。  
“我还没说完呢……唔……不是你说你要了解我的？”  
“这也不算了解啊。”  
“那你还想知道什么？”刘也顺着他的话头问。  
高嘉朗一时间也想不出来要回答他什么。握着他的手摩挲间手指碰到中指上那个金属的指环，突然想起来自己的问题。  
“那你就先告诉我，这个戒指是怎么来的吧。”  
他只是随口一问，没想到，刘也咬着嘴唇低下头去。

“这是我妈妈的遗物。”

高嘉朗看着刘也的眼神，知道这应该是对他很重要的东西。他也有重要的东西，那条已经交给了陆思恒的项链。所以他理解那种情感应该是什么样子，应该是什么意义。

“对不起……我不知道……”  
“你不用说对不起，又不是你的错。而且，已经是很久之前的事情了，我连她的样子都快记不清了。”  
刘也给他一个安抚的笑容，悲伤好像转瞬即逝，隐藏在深邃的眼睛里。

高嘉朗摇摇头：“但是它还是对你很重要对吧？”  
“对，就像你那块牌子一样对你一样的重要。”

“睡觉吧。”  
刘也抱住他的手臂闭上眼睛。  
“我们睡觉吧。明天还有很多事情要做呢。”

——————————————————————

救命我又犯了玩命描写心理和场景的毛病了……  
下一章多写剧情！！  
要不然就又变长篇了呜呜呜🙉


End file.
